The Wysteria 92
by Rosalinawysteria92
Summary: POSSIBLY PERMANANT HIATUS Do Not Hope, Instead Observe." This is a line from Kate DiCamillo's book 'Flora and Ulysses' ... Whisper has lived her whole life in an isolated group. One day she leaves without permission to search for somebody she's never talked to or even really met before... My first Ninjago Fanfiction.
1. Whisper Welcomes you

A/N: Okay people, listen. I am writing this with no editor, I have combined the first two chapters and revised them to make them better but no guarantee it'll be any better. Don't be one of those people who judges the story by its first chapter. Actually read on to see what happens.

Ninjago DOES NOT belong to me,

...

The Wysteria 92: Whisper welcomes you

...

"Whisper Selenite Strand, I suggest you get your guilty butt in here this instant!" A middle aged female's voice echoed around the large cave where several orphans lived. There were ninety two orphans in total... only 20 lived in the cave.

'I wonder if Wysteria is having issues with her dress again?...' A teenage girl named Whisper thought in annoyance, "yes lady Wysteria!" she screeched back before running off to see what was the matter.

Lady Wysteria was the leader of their group, in all honestly she was kinda mean. As soon as Whisper got to Wysteria's alcove the older girl began to rant.

"I swear Whisper, one day you're going to get us all found out if you keep bothering those pesky ninja, one of the observers told me that you dumped water on the fire master again!" Wysteria accused.

Wysteria was always getting annoyed about being found out... being found out for what? They always asked, they always got the same answer-

"Don't you know?" Whisper's thoughts were interrupted.

"Know what ma'am?"

"That you can't do what you want in this society. Do one tiny thing and they call you a radical!" Wysteria once again was questioning the ways of the world.

"Sorry lady Wysteria..." Whisper apologized, "I don't mean to cause trouble..."

"You don't mean to cause trouble?! Well try harder not to because you've caused a heck of a lot of trouble. Now leave me be, I need to rest."

Whisper left Wysteria's alcove and went to her own to change out of her bland grey training outfit. Speaking of training outfits, her's was currently soaked from her little adventure with buckets of water and the fire ninja; Kai.

No matter how soaked her clothes got, she wanted was to see the ninja's faces when she bested them all. That was sure to never happen though because those stupid ninja were elemental master and she was not.

She went to her bed after changing clothes and settled down for a good night's sleep.

...

Whisper was in a house, a beautiful house, a mansion. There were large windows, a tapping noise sounded from the one furthest down the hall. She went to the window with no fear at all, peering out she saw a boy about her age, clothes tattered, body glowing with ghostly green light. She noticed he had short black hair with an unnatural lime green streak through the front of it. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. She snapped her eyes open; awake.

...

Whisper awoke, her bluenette hair was tangled, probably from tossing and turning during the dream. She would've liked to think about the dream that she'd had but she had to get up, ready, and on with the day.

...

"Hi Wispy!" A boy named Drew greeted her cheerfully as she approached him.

"You're up early." He said sarcastically and jokingly. He was her best friend.

"Hello Drew!" Whisper replied back, not caring for his sense of humour, "Got any news on the ninja?"

Drew was what was known to their group as an observer, he did just that, he observed the ninja. He'd probably left super early that morning to return with the reports.

"Yeah actually, Jay and Nya were walking down by Lilly Brook, Cole was sparring with Kai and Zane at the clearing and Lloyd was talking to his uncle. Nothing special." Drew explained.

"Thanks! Bye!" Whisper thanked Drew and ran off towards the cave enterence, leaving her friend clueless in the cave. Whisper wasn't sure what she was going to do, but there was one thing she did know: People were out in the world who knew who the boy from her dream was.

...

A/N: Please review! I really need feedback! Also, Whisper's dream was based off of one of mine. Except when I had it, it was three girls and their mother, not the boy.


	2. Fractions of a whole

Review Replies:

Kairocksrainbow: Is it okay if I tone Rena's powers down a bit? Also, if Crystal is the master of Amber, is he related to Skylor?

Firstfandomfangirl: Thank you for giving my story a chance! You're review for chapter 2 made me laugh! X3

...

The Wysteria 92: 20/92 = 5/23 = Nowhere close to one whole.

Deep in a forest there lived another group. This forest group had a few more people than Wysteria's group had, to name a few there were Wilma, Kirsten, Ari and Mimeek. This group had no leader and instead relied on their elders for guidence. Mimeek was the youngest of this group, but he was also the kindest and most honest.

Mimeek was different from the rest of the group. He was the master of spirit and he could talk to ghosts. But Mimeek's story will come soon enough, now it's time to get back to Whisper.

...

Whisper gave up. She had to go back to the group, she couldn't do it alone and needed help. She was basically a damsel in distress at this point.

"I need to find him." She stated to herself.

"Find who?" a girl's voice asked from behind a burdock bush.

"Gah! Who're you!" questioned a panicky Whisper.

"Name's Rena Cross." The girl spoke. "What's your's?"

"W-whisper Strand." Whisper stuttered, still shocked at the sudden appearance of the other girl.

"Well Whisper, who are you tryin' to find? Maybe I can help- after I get these burdocks out of my hair, maybe _you_ can help _me_ with that."

"Um sure, I guess..." Whisper murmered, walking over to Rena and beginning to remove the spiky plants from the girl's black and blue hair. "You were wondering who I'm looking for?"

"Yeah! It's not everyday that you meet a girl wandering alone in the woods- well, _i'm_ a girl wandering alone in the woods, but you know what I mean."

"I'm looking for a boy from my dream." Whisper said blankly.

"Ooooh! A quest to find your secreat love!?"

"No."

This would be a long journey, but with a possible ally on her side, Whisper though she might have a chance. A chance if Rena hadn't said what she was about to say...

"I know who can help you!" Rena exclaimed, "Sensei Wu!"

...

A/N: Rena belongs to Kairocksrainbow... did I do a good job writing her?

If anybody else has any more OCs they want in the book, I have openings for quite a few, but i'll only write 2 per person.

Please favorite and review!

Faithfully,

Rosalinawysteria92


	3. Ghostly Excuses

A/N: Behold, Chapter Four! Kairocksrainbow: I'm glad I did a good job! :D

...

The Wysteria 92: Ghostly Excuses.

...

"Ummm... Isn't he like, the ninja's master? Maybe we shouldn't bother him." Whisper said as she removed the last burdock from Rena's hair.

"Yeah, he's their sensei. But I think he'd help you- maybe the ninja can help too!" Rena exclaimed, jumping up from where she had been sitting. "Come on!"

And with that she ran off and Whisper followed.

_...

Mimeek was playing with his wooden dominos when Kirsten and Dan walked into the large tent while holding hands.

'Does she like him?' Mimeek asked inside his thoughts.

'As far as i'm aware, yes.' Came the reply of a young female, also inside his head.

'Hi Eve.' Mimeek greeted. Eve was a ghost he'd met a few years earlier.

'Are you playing dominos? Can I play?'

'Yeah.' Mimeek responded. Playing dominos with ghosts is just like playing dominos with yourself, you move the pieces of both teams. Eve would tell him where to move her pieces and he would listen... so it didn't look like the pieces were levitating.

"Hey loser! Are you playing Dominos with your invisible friends again!?" Kirsten said loudly. "We all know you're lying about seeing ghosts!"

"Actually miss Kirsten, I am playing with Eve again, not an imaginary friend." Mimeek stated, staring the older girl straight in the eyes.

"Oooh roasted!" Dan exclaimed, "You just got roasted like the chicken from the grocery store!"

"Shut up Daniel." Growled Kirsten.

"No, you shut up." Eve remarked before dragging Kirsten out of the room by the other girl's arm. "Nobody messes with Mimeek."

"I'm going to guess that was Eve?" Dan spoke and Mimeek nodded, "otherwise Kirsten just got yelled at and drug out of the room by the air."

"Yeah, that was Eve." Replied Mimeek smiling.

...

"Sensei Wu!" Rena yelled as they approached the monastery, "I've got somebody who needs your help!"

"I don't exactly need his help, you're just convinced that I do." Whisper muttered under her breath.

Rena knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Came a female voice. The door opened and Misako stood at the entrance.

"Hi, we're looking for sensei Wu." Rena explained.

"Oh, he's out training the ninja right now, you're welcome to come in and have some tea with Nya and I though." ...

A/N: Is it getting better? I think it's getting longer!

Eve- based off a girl that i'm convinced is a ghost living in my house.

Mimeek- based off me.

Kirsten- based off of my friend's cousin.

Dan- based off a guy at school.

I'm still accepting OC applications. Just send me their info!


	4. Mimeek's Revelation

Review Replies:

Ninjachief547: Yeah you can call me Rosa, thank you for the advice! (You didn't sound rude at all)

Kairocksrainbow: Thank you!

...

The Wysteria 92: Mimeek's revelation

...

Mimeek though Kirsten was a bully- no, correction he _knew_ she was a bully. Especially to him, that's why he'd finally decided to leave. There was one issue though, he was only 10.

'Hi Mimeek.' Eve spoke so only he could hear her.

'Hi Eve.' Mimeek responded back to the ghost girl.

'You're going to leave, aren't you?' Eve pondered.

'Maybe- yes.'

'I'll come with you.'

'You can't'

'You can't stop me.'

'touche'

...

"Nya, we have some guests!" Misako yelled to the Samurai girl. "Can you put on some more tea?"

"Yeah, sure!" Came the reply.

"What's tea?" Whisper whispered (XD) to Rena.

"A drink. It's hot water with flavoring in it." Rena answered, "Have you never had it before?"

"Nope"

...

Mimeek had packed an extra pair of clothes, a knife, a map, some matches and a pack of crackers. He was ready to leave, but first he had to sneak out. If he tried to run, one of the runners would catch up to him. If he tried to hide, one of the observers would see him. This left him one option, he would break his reputation of honesty and lie his way out.

'I have no idea what lies I can come up with to get away.' Mimeek stated to Eve.

'I can help you with that.' Eve explained sticking her hand completely through his chest. 'Can I possess you? I mean I could probably come up with some story or another.'

'Will it hurt?' Mimeek questioned.

'Not unless you try to kick me out.'

'Very well' Mimeek said. Eve stepped completely into him.

Mimeek's breath caught in his throat, 'I can't move!'

'Yes you can, I'll walk you over to the tent enterence (tenterance XD) than i'll release control over everything but your voice.'

'Okay.' Mimeek agreed.

...

A/N: Here are character descriptions:

Whisper 'wisp' Selenite Strand: A thin girl that stands around 5'2" and has a pale skintone. Her hair is navy blue and her eyes are sapphire. She wears a grey gi.

Rena Cross (copied from the info that KRR gave me): black hair with Sapphire blue highlights, light hazel eyes,light tan skin, pale lips, around her wrist is a huge silver bracelet like Nya's but has a black gemstone. Magenta ninja gi, her spinjitzu is light magenta, black leather gloves, Magenta ninja hood, wears dark magenta jean shorts, Black and Baby blue Jordans.

Mimeek Laucilivere: A young boy with white hair that is average weight and stands about 4'7". He has a rosy skintone and yellow eyes with a lavender gi.

Eve: Rose Brown hair, hazel eyes, transparent whiteish skin. Very thin, stands about 5' 3". Wears a blue dress with black mary-janes.

A/N: Please Favorite, Follow and Review!


	5. Tea Time

Review Replies:

Ninjachief547: I can't wait to see the chapter! ;3

...

The Wysteria 92: Tea Time

...

Eve walked Mimeek over to the tent flap, after that she simply guided him to the camp exit.

"Hey! Where're you going Loser!?" Kirsten yelled drawing attention to Mimeek, "You're too young to leave camp alone!"

"I-i'm going to the stream to... um... skip stones!" Eve spoke through Mimeek, "I promise I won't get in any trouble."

"Get going then If that's all you're doing." Kirsten gave him a glare that said 'Why should I care if you get killed or not.'

And with that Mimeek walked out of camp. As soon as Eve had gotton him a safe distance away, she released control over him.

"At least we can talk freely now without anybody hearing." Mimeek decided.

"Yeah. That stare that Kirsten gave us really said a lot, didn't it?"

"mm hmm, she really does hate me."

Then Mimeek and Eve heard a noise and ran.

...

"So Whisper, where do you come from?" Nya asked. "Aren't you the girl that always tries to dump water on my brother?"

"Y-yeah," Whisper was emmbarassed, "I'm from the big cave by Lilly Stream."

"How come you're looking for the sensei?"

"I wasn't really looking for him per se, I was looking for a boy in my dream. However, Rena drug me here."

"Here's your tea." Misako said bringing the drink into the room and placing it on the wooden table.

Whisper took a drink from her cup, she swallowed and gasped, "It's hot!"

"Whisper's never had tea before." Rena remarked, "What kind of tea is this anyway?"

"Chai." Misako replied, "Good fore the soul."

"It tastes better when it's cooled off a bit." Nya told Whisper.

Whisper's face was red with embassment. "I didn't expect it to be that-"

"Mom, Nya!" The green ninja known as Lloyd crashed through the door, "We were attacked by something big and shadowy, it took Kai and Jay!"

...

"Hey! Wait up!" Came a male voice behind them.

Mimeek and Eve simaltaneosly chose to keep running.

"Gotcha!" The voice came again before a boy wearing the most non-stealthy neon orange gi appeared in front of them.

Mimeek ran into the other boy, Eve ran right through both of them.

"Wait, you have a girl with you?" The boy asked, "Never noticed her before."

"W-wait, who are you, why were you chasing me and how can you see Eve!?" Mimeek questioned.

"Name's Crystal Stone. Why were you running from me? And why are you asking me how I can see someone who's quite obviously really there?"

"I'm a ghost!" Eve exclaimed, "Only Mimeek is supposed to see me!"

"Wait, wait, wait... Are you a master of spirit?" Crystal asked Mimeek, Mimeek nodded, "I think I know why I can see your friend. I'm the master of amber, and you are?"

"Mimeek Laucilivere, Master of spirit."

"Excuse me, but how does being an amber master make _you_ see _me_?" Eve pondered.

"I touched Mimeek over here when he ran into me, therefore I absorbed some of his power!"

"Hold on a sec. What gives you the right to do that without his permission!?" Eve exclaimed and glared at Crystal.

"I can't help it!" Crystal glared back.

"C'mon you guys, can't you get along? Having somebody else see you is a good thing, that's one less person that thinks I'm weird." Mimeek told Eve.

"I guess." Eve muttered, her eyes still glaring daggers at Crystal.

...

What do you guys think of Mimeek and Eve? Crystal belongs to Kairocksrainbow.

I honestly have no clue who this 'big and shadowy' thing is, I did start this with no Idea whatsoever where it would go (whistles innocently) Please Follow Fav and review!


	6. Kidnapped vs Kidnapper

A/N: This chapter is really short since I just want to try to foreshadow for later chapters. It's really short, seriously.

...

The Wysteria 92: Kipnapped vs the Kidnapper

...

"Where did you take her!?" Questioned a figure who was shrouded in shadows.

"Take who?" The red ninja asked a question as his answer.

"Whisper Selenite Strand! The girl with blue hair!"

"Why would we take her? We're supposed to be the good guys!" replied the other ninja who was wearing blue.

The two captured ninja were tied up with thick rope. The shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness, it was a girl who wore a long pink dress and had medium brown hair and emerald eyes.

"Kanjiweive! Kanjishan!" The woman called forward two other figures who transformed into large jet-black creatures, one of the creatures took aim at Kai's left cheek and left a bloody scratch mark there.

"Going to tell me what you did to her yet?" Their interrogator pondered, "perhaps you've killed her, aren't ninja assasins?"

"Look, we've done nothing to her! Just let us go!" Jay yelled.

"And what if I say _no_!?" The girl retorted.

"Let us go and we'll prove that we've done nothing to your friend!" Kai challenged.

"I'll sleep on it." She muttered, "Kanjiweive, Kanjishan, you're dissmissed. They don't need guards, we'll capture them if they escape." the woman walked away leaving the ninja in the darkening room, when she was out, she spoke, "Now, If only Whisper was here to fix my dress..."

...

A/N: Anybody wanna guess who the woman is?

Leave your guess in a review!


	7. Eve's Death and Whisper's Truth

Review replies:

Ninjachief: Was it that good? I can't wait to see it in English since I couldn't find the dub… ;.;

KRR: X3

Guest: I might put her in, but here's some OC advice first:

 _'_ _This the application for my OC:_ **(BTW this made me happy)**

 _Name: Sapphire Garmadon (Lloyd's older sister)_ **(This probably won't workout with the story)**

 _Age: 29_ **(Lloyd's like what, 10? Misako must've been like 19ish when Sapphire was born!)**

 _Powers: Everything that Lloyd doesn't have_ **(Correct me if I'm wrong, but Lloyd is the master of everything)**

 _Looks like: Tall with long brown hair with a fringe and pink, light blue and green purple ninja gi with gold and light green highlights ._ **(What has the highlights? The Hair or the Gi?)**

 _Romance: Jay's actual first's old single._ **("Jay's actual first's old single." This sentence ruined the English language forever)**

 _Other: Blessed with 3 wishes at 16th an evil demon that occasionally possesses her when angry._ **(Is 16** **th** **the evil demon, or her 16** **th** **birthday?)**

 _WARNING VERY SASSY!'_

…..

The Wysteria 92: Eve's death and Whisper's truth

…..

"Where are Sensei, Zane and Cole?" Questioned Nya, "And who is this 'big, shadowy thing?'"

"The thing is, I don't know!" Lloyd explained, "The shadowy thing started glowing, they went closer to it and they all disappeared. The only reason I'm still here is because I was out of the glow's reach!"

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Misako wrapped her arms around her son and he pulled away.

"We have to find them." He stated.

"Big, shadowy thing…" Whisper spoke, "maybe it's the Overlord?"

"Not a chance." Lloyd replied, "Who're you?"

"Whisper Strand. I live in a cave."

"Rena Cross. I don't live in a cave."

"Are you ninja as well?" Lloyd noticed Rena's gi.

"No" Whisper replied.

"Yes" Rena answered.

"Can either of you fight?"

"Yes." Both visitors replied in unison.

"Good, because I think we're going to have to fight in order to rescue my friends."

….

"Sooooo…" Crystal spoke, trying to make small talk with Eve, "If you're a ghost, how did you die."

"None of your business." Eve retorted.

"Aww, come on!" Crystal pressed, "I won't tell anyone."

"No."

Mimeek just watched this all go down, finally Eve broke.

"Fine. I fell from a barn loft, happy? Now will you go away?"

"I have no idea how to reply to that." Crystal answered blankly.

"Then don't." Mimeek replied.

…..

Whisper looked at Lloyd, "Rescue your friends? We don't even know who took them!"

"Hardly," Rena interrupted, "Can we go see the place where they disappeared, or is it completely obliterated?"

"We can go there now I guess." Lloyd shrugged.

"Just a second," Nya left the room and returned moments later in a red and blue gi.

"I'll stay and look after the monastery." Misako decided.

"Let's go." Lloyd ordered.

…

"Where are we?!" Crystal questioned.

"The site of a battle dummy!" Eve remarked.

"Hey! I meant where on the planet are we?!"

All three heard voices coming towards them.

"Hide!" the trio scattered.

…..

"Somebody's here." Rena growled.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Lloyd yelled.

…..

'We can't hide much longer.' Eve spoke to Mimeek through telepathy.

'I know'

'Who are they?'

'Dunno.'

'Are we going to let them find us?'

'Yeah.'

"I surrender!" Crystal spoke, Eve face palmed.

'So much for that idea.' Mimeek grumbled standing up, his white hair wouldn't have helped in hiding anyway, seeing as it looked like snow in the summer.

"Who _are_ you?" A girl with navy blue hair asked.

"I guess I could ask the same question." Mimeek responded.

…

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a week! ;.;

OC APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED!

Are Mimeek and Eve interesting? Please review and Favorite!


	8. Mistress Monstiere (short but important)

A/N: No review replies! X3

...

The Wysteria 92: Mistress Monstiere

...

"How in Ninjago are we supposed to prove to a psycho that we've done nothing wrong!?" Jay wailed.

"Don't worry... I have a plan, just play along." Kai stated, although he hadn't thought of what that plan could be yet.

...

"Mistress Monstiere, shall I deliver our captives their meals?" A shadowy creature known as Kanjishan asked.

"Well I guess they have no eat some time now don't they?" The woman who was apparently called Mistress Monstiere remarked. "Very well."

"Yes Ma'am." Kanjishan responded leaving the alcove.

...

"I figured it out!" Kai burst out.

Just then, a boulder was pushed out of the way and one of the creatures walked in holding two trays which it placed infront of the ninja.

"Now!" Kai whispered frantically to Jay.

The blue ninja lit his hands up with lightning which seared the ropes binding him. Kai did the same to his own ropes but with fire.

Kai blasted the creature into a wall, it slid down the wall leaving a trail of dark blood-like substance.

"Great, you killed it!" Jay muttered sarcastically, "Good job."

"Hey, it would've attacked and probably killed us if I hadn't gotten it first!"

...

Mistress Monstiere heard a thump and a yell from the cave where the ninja were being kept.

"That's it... I'm dealing with this. Drew, Cecilia, Follow me."

...

"C'mon, let's go." Kai decided.

"Not a chance!" A female voice came from ahead of them.

Kai and Jay glanced upwards.

"I am Lady Wysteria Monstiere, master of Monster, and I will not be undermined!"

...

A/N: Great, it just got complicated.

Review and Fave!


	9. Cloudy Skies

Review Replies:

Ninjachief: Not as bad as my acronym; TW92!

KRR: X3

….

The Wysteria 92: Cloudy skies

…..

" _Who are you?"_ Whisper asked.

 _"_ _I could ask the same question."_ Mimeek responded.

"I love your shoes!" Crystal exclaimed pointing in awe at Rena's shoes and running over to get a closer look.

"Erm… Thanks I guess?!" Rena answered as she inched closer to Lloyd to avoid Crystal.

Mimeek watched the scene play out before meeting Whisper's eyes; hers looked like his… besides the obvious difference in color.

"My name is Mimeek." He stated after breaking their awkward stare by glancing at his feet.

"I'm Whisper."

"Crystal."

"Rena."

"Lloyd."

"Nya" The others exchanged names.

"Eve." Eve's voice rang out across the clearing so everyone within earshot could hear it.

"Um… pardon me but where is 'Eve'?" Lloyd questioned.

"Right here!" Eve yelled poking the blonde on the nose. Lloyd proceeded to look around wide-eyed to see whoever had poked him.

"I'm a ghost dummy." Eve indicated, "You can't see or touch me."

"That's comforting," Lloyd responded, "I thought you were some invisible freak of nature."

"Technically I am."

….

3 DAYS EARLIER.

"Where are we?" grumbled the master of earth sitting up.

"I believe the more important question is where are Kai and Jay. We are near Lilly stream." Zane, the master of Ice replied. He was sitting on a rock, "You and Sensei have been unconscious for 46 hours, 19 minutes and 28 seconds. As you can see, Sensei Wu has not awoken yet… although my scans show his vitals are normal." The Nindroid droned on.

"Lilly stream isn't that far from the cave where that group of orphan teenager's lives, is it?"

"Lily Stream is approximately 97 meters from Arashi cavern." Zane clarified, "Once Sensei Wu regains consciousness we should go there and ask them for help. With a larger group we can cover more ground in order to find our friends, after all, strength lies in numbers."

…..

PRESENT DAY.

"Who gives their kid the name 'Lady Wysteria Monstiere, master of monster'?!" Jay questioned as he took a defensive pose beside Kai.

"My name is Wysteria Monstiere, not what you perceived it to be." Wysteria stated not getting Jay's joke. "Drew, Cecilia!"

Suddenly, the boy and girl on each side of Wysteria began to glow with a strange purple light. They became monsters.

"Ninja go!" Jay and Kai exclaimed in unison becoming blurs of their respective color.

"Kanjicreatures, kill them." Wysteria ordered the two creatures.

….

PRESENT DAY.

"So you're looking for your lost comrades?" Mimeek asked Nya.

"Yeah, Kai and Jay were taken by a shadowy creature according to Lloyd. Are you a ninja?" Nya responded.

"Yeah, I'm the lavender ninja of Spirit. Crystal's the orange ninja of Amber."

"Master of spirit? What, do you see ghosts?" Nya questioned.

"Yeah, I see them and they can talk telepathically to me. Crystal can do the same since he absorbed my powers."

"Hey, I wasn't my fault!" Crystal exclaimed, "You're the one who ran into me!"

"You chased Eve and me!"

"Calm down! Both of you, let's stay civil!" Eve yelled causing clouds to appear and wrap around Crystal's mouth.

"Honestly Miss Eve, can you try not use clouds to gag people? It's dangerous!" Mimeek exclaimed.

"You have power over clouds?" Rena asked looking in the direction that she presumed Eve was at.

"Yes, I'm or I was the Amaranth ninja of Sky."

…..

A/N: Amaranth is a color… a reddish-pink! What do you think of Eve now?

Mimeek and Whisper have a connection! Put your guess in a review!


	10. Honestly Eve!

A/N: No time for review replys, my tablet's gonna die!

...

The Wysteria 92: Honestly Eve!

...

"I guess being a master of monster let's you turn people into monsters?!" Jay yelled at Wysteria as the two ninja fought the two creatures.

"I'd do the same to you if you weren't an elemental master," she grumbled, "unfortunately, my power has limits."

"That's one thing going for us!" Kai decided, "Ninja Go!"

The red ninja became a tornado of fire that knocked the creature that had once been Cecilia away from Jay. The blue ninja electrocuted the other creature that had been Drew, it recoiled in pain with a dark blood-like substance dripping from it's mouth.

"We've come to help!" Three people stood in the entrance of the cave; one in black, one in white, and the other with a long white beard.

...

TWO DAYS EARLIER

Sensei Wu shook the dirt from his clothes as he stood up, he was greeted by Cole and Zane looking down at him from the branches of an oak tree.

"Keeping watch." Was all Zane said, Cole leapt from the tree and seemed to be happy that Wu was awake.

"How long have I been unconcious?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Approximately 79 hours, 14 min-" Zane was cut off.

"About three days." Cole finished.

"Have you any idea where Jay and Kai are?"

"Nope," Cole stated, "we were thinking of asking those teens that're living in that cave for some help."

"Good idea." Wu agreed. And with that, Zane jumped from the tree and they headed for Arashi Cavern.

...

PRESENT DAY

"So, how did you meet Lloyd and Nya?" Mimeek asked Whisper.

Whisper looked at him and noticed that he was fairly short, he was only a kid after all, "Rena dragged me off to see the ninja's sensei after I told her I was trying to find a boy from my dreams."

"Lost love?" Mimeek questioned giggling a bit at his own curiousity.

"Why does everyone think that!?" Whisper burst out, Mimeek shrank back; flinching at Whisper's tone.

"I didn't mean to pry..." Mimeek apologized, Whisper seemed to calm down with that.

"It's okay... he's not my love interest though. So, you and Eve?"

"Not at all." Mimeek reassured her.

"Heck no!" Eve cried, Whisper looked around wildly trying to find where Eve's voice was coming from.

"But what is your relationship though?" Whisper pondered.

"I'm his aunt." Eve said flatly, "I honestly don't know what Allexii was thinking having children and running off like that, I mean I get that the family was in danger, but really, did he have to leave Wynter and the other one all alone to be slaughtered like an animal?!"

"Y-you're m-my a-aunt?!" Mimeek questioned shakily.

"Um... yeah, I guess I'm that one weird aunt of the family. By the way, you have an older sister... but you're way more interesting to follow around since you can actually see me. Last I saw, she was one of the kids who got spared when the Monstiere family killed a ton of elemental masters... You know Mimeek, you only survived because you father took you and went to another group to hide. Basically everyone in the forest group is a descendent of an elemental master. Your group's elders were a few of the surviving adults."

"Wysteria's the leader of the group I left. Her surname is Monstiere." Whisper stated, "My parents must've been killed during her takeover."

...

A/N: It just got real.

Reviews are always welcome!


	11. Am I Are You

A/N: I swear someone's gonna kill me after reading this. WARNING: CONTAINS A CANON CHARACTER'S 'DEATH'.

...

The Wysteria 92: Am I Are You?

...

"Can we keep this a secret?" Mimeek interjected, "I'm not sure it's safe for everyone to know about this."

"Yeah..." Whisper agreed, "Nobody else needs to know."

"You guys do realize we're in a clearing surrounded by other people, right?" Eve pointed out, Rena looked over at Whisper.

"Do I know you?" Was all she said.

...

PRESENT DAY

"Cole, Zane, Sensei!" Kai burst out.

Sensei Wu ignored Kai and stared at Wysteria in worry, "So this is where the Monstiere family has kept it's strongest fighter all these years..."

"Enough!" Wysteria growled, looking at the creature that had been Drew she yelled, "Kanjiflaake, attack!"

The creature did just that, Kai, Zane, Jay and Sensei Wu went for it in spinning blurs of Spinjitzu. Cole attacked with his elemental power, forming a barrier around the creature.

Nobody noticed Wysteria pull a dagger from one of her boots.

Suddenly Cole cried out in shock, Wysteria's dagger was in his back. He collapsed, breath coming in painful shudders.

Wysteria smirked and went to the cave enterence just as the ninja stopped their spinjitzu.

As soon as Kai saw Cole he ran at Wysteria. With a katana up to her throat, he spoke.

"How could you!?"

"All elemental masters that aren't of Monstiere lineage must be eliminated." She responded coldly.

"If I weren't a good guy I would end you right now!" Kai threatened, "But I am. You'll regret what you've done."

Kai pulled back his katana, Wysteria was smart and ran.

...

PRESENT DAY

"Yeah, I'm Whisper Strand. Of course you know me, I pulled burdocks out of you hair."

"Do I know you?" Rena asked again.

"Yeah!" Lloyd glared at Whisper. "Do I know you?"

"What's going on?!" Yelped Mimeek in shock at the other's apparent memory loss.

"Who are you?" Crystal pondered, looking at the master of spirit, "And who are your friends?"

"Who are all of you?" Nya questioned looking confused.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Eve ordered.

...

A/N: Btw, this story takes place between seasons 3 and 5 at least, so Cole's not a ghost and Morro hasn't attacked yet. Garmadon's in the cursed realm though, sooooo...

PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!


	12. Forget You Too

A/N: I'm back. I have no idea where this story is going. I will only be replying to one review this chapter.

BTW, anyone ever watched the anime 'The Devil is A Part Timer'?

EMAIL ME AT:

Howtodrownaplant. Gmail. com (no spaces)

Lolcat101: Lloyd only having those four elements makes it alot worse, now, If Sapphire has everything Lloyd doesn't have then she has: Water, Creation, Destruction, Darkness, Sound, Speed, Gravity, Poison, Metal, Amber, Smoke, Form, Shadow, Light, Mind, Nature, Wind, Time, Sky(Eve's power), Spirit(Mimeek's power), Monster(Wysteria's power), Jinx(Claire's power), Tangle(appearing later), Communikai(appearing this chapter). So, I cannot approve her because she is overpowered and because this sentence in her bio still doesn't make sense; Jay's actual first's old single.

...

The Wysteria 92: Forget You too

...

"I did as you said." A young woman with two long black braids and grey eyes smirked at her employer, "the comrades of Whisper Strand have amnesia, except for the ghost one; I couldn't even find her... are you sure they were even with eachother?"

"Sure of it." An unidentifiable voice droned back.

"Anywho, as I was saying, I couldn't get the ghost girl. Is that an issue?"

"No. She is of no use. The only one she cares about is Mimeek Laucilivere anyway."

"I also couldn't get him."

"You are kidding?"

"No, I don't get it, I guess my power can't switch the luck of siblings or somethin'"

"Nevermind. I will deal with this now." The image infront of the woman began to flicker and glitch as if a connection was being lost.

"Hey, hold on! You haven't paid me yet!"

"After I am done, you can have all the payment you want." The image disappeared and Claire was left alone in the alley that she resided in. She knew her employer, it was Lev Aleksei; master of Communikai. He was harmless, that she knew, all his power let him do was appear as a hologram to anyone, anywhere, anytime. He had recently appeared to Claire and demanded that she use her bad luck charms to cause a disruption in the quest of someone named 'Whisper Strand'. Claire was the master of Jinx and could use bad luck charms that she recently learned didn't affect siblings... in the same way as others.

Claire curled up inside her box, she let her raven locks spill over her eyes and fell asleep.

...

The three people stopped running.

"How far have we run?" A girl with navy blue hair asked out loud.

"D-dunno..." Mimeek stuttered before collapsing limply on the forest floor.

"Mimeek!" Eve and Whisper yelled in unison and shock.

"What just happened?!" Whisper growled at Eve.

"I-I don't know!"

...

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I need it!

Lev Aleksei is a dodo(an innaffective person) who is winter themed.

Claire is a poor orphan child living in a box.

Mimeek was possibly gonna be evil but I rethought it, he was also a Smash Bros OC.

Whisper was originally Morro's daughter.

Eve is who I named my made up sister Evelyn after.

Wysteria was originally the ultimate version of all my personas(SkylaRainbowProductions/RollYProtomanZ/Eve3/Howtodrownaplant/Eren)

The Kanjicreatures were originally the little pets of all my Naruto OCs.

The Wysteria 92 happened back when I only had 92 characters, now I have 127.

This Story was originally a joke... It's not now though.


	13. Holographic Anomaly

A/N: Review Reply:

LolCat101: I just probably won't put Sapphire in the story. She is too overpowered and it won't make sense to the story for her to be Lloyd's sister. Sorry.

...

The Wysteria 92: Holographic Anomaly

...

Lev Aleksei was the master of Communikai, his power allowed him to appear to anyone as a hologram anywhere, anytime... even after death. He was only eight when he was murdered by his own cousin.

...

Mistress Wysteria!" Glitter cried as Wysteria bolted from the cavern, "where are you going?!"

But Wysteria was gone too fast.

...

As soon as she had stopped, she heard the voice of a young boy.

"Hello Wysteria." A short boy with silver hair and blue eyes looked up at her. His appearence was rather messy, blood staining the chest area of his navy blue sweater, his face and neck scarred.

"L-lev!?" Wysteria looked down in surprise at the child, her pulse racing.

"You look as if you have been fighting."

"As do you! But you haven't..."

"I did as you said."

"Good, i'm suprised... Claire actually took orders from an eight year old?"

"Yes. Though I have no idea why."

"At least this'll make my plan a whole lot easier."

"You are planning world domination, correct?"

"Yes, Lev-" Wysteria was cut off.

"It will only lead to your own demise."

Wysteria seemed to think about this for a spit second before speaking, "Why should I take life advice from a dead person?"

"Because it is your fault i am dead. You owe me one."

"You were just as annoying when you were alive. And I don't owe you one."

"Fine then. Have it your way, you will regret it though."

"You'll regret threatening me."

"Goodbye." Lev stated flatly before his voice went staticky and he disappeared.

...

"I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with Mimeek, I don't know what happened with the others."

All of a sudden, Mimeek awoke. His eyes weren't the same, his pupils were constricted and his irises had changed from yellow to grey.

A young boy appeared kneeling beside Mimeek. "I won't let another one fall to Wysteria's motives."

...

A/N: I retract my statement from last chapter, Lev Aleksei is a sweet child who has suffered too much and even though he was the one that ordered Claire to do what she did, It was Wysteria who worked through him and he is willing to help Mimeek. Poor Eve though, she feels useless.

Please Review and Favorite.


	14. Seek out for Termination

I'd love to get a nice email for Easter!: Howtodrownaplant gmail. com (No spaces)

...

The Wysteria 92: Seek out for Termination

...

Mimeek stared up at Lev with unseeing eyes. Eve looked at them in confusion, then she spoke.

"I don't get it. What the heck is going on?!"

"You, ghost lady." Lev looked straight at Eve, "Quiet."

"How can you see me!?" Eve demanded.

"I said QUIET!" Lev glared up at her, "I am trying to concentrate!"

Lev placed one hand over Mimeek's eyes and with the other hand he grabbed Mimeek's hand.

Mimeek began to talk, "I not leep any..."

Lev repeated what Mimeek said, "I am not asleep anymore." He refined the sentence and Mimeek repeated.

Lev removed his hand from Mimeek's eyes and the other boy's eyes were back to normal.

"Who the heck are you?" Mimeek asked yawning.

Lev stood up. "Lev Aleksei, master of Communikai."

"Oh..."

Looking up at Eve and Whisper, Lev demanded, "I need to know who you are, where you came from and what you plan to do."

"Whisper Strand, I'm from Arashi Cavern-" Lev cut Whisper off.

"I know who you are, therefore I am not asking you."

"No need to be a spoilsport..." Whisper grumbled.

Pointing at Eve, he spoke. "You."

At this point Eve was feeling uncomfortable with this brat's overconfidence. "Eve Laucilivere, Amaranth master of Sky. I'm from a place a long way from here. I take care of my Nephew, Mimeek."

"That still does not explain it..." Lev's voice became staticky and he vanished.

...

Cole wasn't dead. Instead he was in a coma-like state... however, he didn't have Lev Aleksei's abilities to heal him. Instead of pursuing Wysteria, his fellow ninja and sensei had knelt down beside him to grieve. Cole felt anger, 'I'm not dead yet!' He yelled mentally. He tried to speak his thoughts out loud but couldn't open his mouth. He sensed his friends but couldn't see them, something was wrong with his eyes. Wysteria had stabbed him, that he knew. There was something about her weapon though. Something that changed him. Something that made him shudder.

...

Claire removed herself from the box in which she slept. Using her powers of bad luck on everyone in that annoying girl's friend group had worn her out, too bad she still didn't get the ghost and the little boy though. That'd been so much of a disgrace when the Aleksei kid had told her he'd deal with it himself...

"Hello Claire." The same droning voice as before was back, Lev Aleksei.

"Have you come back to pay me?" Claire questioned.

Lev ignored her, "Find your brother. There is something I need him to do."

"That's impossible! Tym and I lost contact years ago!"

"What is his last name?"

"Mariria"

"Hold my hand."

"Eww, no thank you."

"I said hold my hand. I will need you to get him to do what he has to do."

"Meanie."

"Hobo."

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Even I have rights!"

"My rights outweigh your rights." Lev argued back.

"How so?!" Claire looked sad.

"Because my life was ended. Therefore I should be allowed to do what I want with the time I have left to wander this world." Lev kicked Claire in the shin and grabbed her hand before she fell over.

They disappeared.

...

A/N: Anyone who hasn't seen the newest episode of Survivor Game Changers needs to google:

Varner Outs Zeke

It's crazy how rude Jeff Varner was to Zeke. It's not a wonder that Varner basically got kicked off the show for what he did. Someone needs to file a lawsuit against that guy.

Lev is soooo hard to write since he doesnt use words with contractions.

Cole, you little ****(i'm not allowed to swear.) I knew you weren't dead yet XD

I don't know why but I was thinking about this the other night and decided I'd compare users to Deviantart friends.

FirstFandomFangirl - Isayuku

NinjaChief547 - Oslobondevik

KaiRocksRainbow - Novapenguin

BedazzleDewdrops - xXInsaneGoatChildXx

LolCat101 - MusicMusic2016

Rosalinawysteria92 - Rosalinawysteria92(check out my account)


	15. Moral Code

::::::::::::::::::::::

The Wysteria 92: Moral Code

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where are we?" Claire's voice rang out through the alley that they had appeared in.

Lev looked disgruntled, "I am restraining myself from shutting you up."

Claire looked at Lev, "Shut me up? Is that a threat?" She scoffed at the younger boy, "I'd like to see you try."

"Very well," Lev looked at his feet before his eyes rose to meet hers, his blank face suddenly had an insane expression, "Goodbye Claire."

He turned and began to walk away. All of a sudden he turned, eyes wild. He raised his hand to be level with his head before making several movements with his hand.

Claire felt a sudden wave of nausea, she screamed in pain and clutched her head. Collapsing, she stared up at Lev in shock.

"I will stop if you will shut up and do as I tell you." Lev's silver hair blew in the cold breeze and his shadowy form looked so villainous to Claire.

"What is wrong with you!?" She shrieked at him.

"Nobody is going to help you."

"You're crazy!" Claire hissed at him before the pain in her head went to a new level. Screaming again, clutched her head harder.

"Yes I am. You would be crazy as well if your own cousin murdered you at the age of eight!"

Images flowed through her mind, at first it was a peaceful darkness before the agonizing pain returned and there was a blurry image of a girl wearing a baby-blue dress with purple-brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. Claire felt something squeeze her neck and the girl in her vision seemed to be holding a bloody knife.

All of a sudden all the pain dissapeared from her body and her eyes flew open. Lev sat on the ground a few paces in front of her, he seemed sad.

Claire was confused at what she had just experienced, was it Lev's death?

::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I was bored and therefore wrote this. I don't think anyone really knows what's going on with Lev Aleksei; he just went from an adorable cinnamon roll to complete insanity.

Also, I'm so sorry for not responding to reviews, I just don't have time. My internet shuts off after eight o'clock. So I need to post this.

Faves and Reviews are much appreciated.


	16. Tymothy Mariria

A/N: Sensei Wu says 'headquarters' in this chapter because I don't know where the Ninja are living. (XD)

::::::::::::::::

The Wysteria 92: Tymothy Mariria

::::::::::::::::

Claire rose to her feet, she was in shock at the agony she had just been through. She didn't understand it at all, was it Lev's death or just a ploy to trick her into obedience. She realized that her face was stained with tears, she didn't know she had cried.

She began walking towards the young boy, she couldn't quite pin down the reason that she didn't just run off. Claire guessed it was because she understood that he'd just reappear wherever she went if he wanted to hurt her anymore then he already had.

She stared down at him, he raised his eyes to meet hers and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry..." He croaked.

Claire's face softened. Without fear, she held out her hand for him, "It's okay, just don't do it again."

Lev hesitated before reaching for her hand and getting to his feet. All of a sudden, Claire pulled him into a tight embrace.

...

"What do we do?" Jay's voice broke the silence.

"We can't just let this go! They killed Cole, it can't go without justice!" Kai grumbled miserably before looking at his feet, "I just can't believe it..."

'They killed me?' Pondered Cole, still in his coma-like predicament, 'who is they?'.

"We must give him a proper burial." Sensei Wu decided, "we'll bring him back to our headquarters."

"According to my calculations, the quickest way back would take approximately 2 hours, seeing as it isn't safe to track through the stream during overflow season."

...

"I don't get it." Mimeek said as he looked as Eve, "What's going on?"

"I still don't know... Hey Whisper, have you ever seen that kid before? He said he knew who you were..." Eve seemed frazzled.

"I don't think I met him before, the only times I went out of Arashi Cavern before now were to bother the ninja. There's really no reason I'd have seen him before; surely I'd remember.

"What do we do about the others? I don't approve of either of you two interacting with them while their memory's messed up and wacky. They could attack and neither of you are strong enough to defend yourselves." Eve pondered.

"Hey! I may not be an elemental master but I can still fight!" Whisper hissed.

"Of course you can, I just don't thi-" Eve was cut off.

"I'm going back, we can't just leave them to their own devices... they could hurt eachother!" Whisper argued after she interrupted Eve.

Whisper began to stalk away, "Do it the safe way, I can handle this on my own."

"Wisp?" Mimeek questioned, "Please don't leave us..."

"Sorry." Whisper didn't look back at the younger kid. Eve just glared at her.

After Whisper had dissapeared Eve spoke, "Come on Mimeek, we're leaving." She grabbed Mimeek's hand and he didn't protest as his aunt pulled him away.

...

Claire released Lev from the hug, "What was that?" She questioned.

"Telepathy; part of my elemental power. What did you see?"

"A girl... her hair was a kind of purple color... um... she was wearing blue and had a bloody knife."

"Of course." Lev seemed to have gone back to his usual cynical self, "You experienced what I was thinking."

"W-was it your death?"

"You are correct. Those were the final moments of my life. Now begs the question, if nobody came when you screamed, where is everyone?"

"This village is where I was born... at least my brother should still live here, he wasn't adopted because he wasn't cursed with these dumb powers of bad luck! I dunno where the people could be."

"I don't understand why my powers didn't bring us right to your brother, Claire."

Suddenly a yell sounded from the opening at the end of the alley, "I swear to the First Spinjitzu Master, if you do as much as lay a finger on auntie Claire... I will end you!" And there stood a boy a few years older than Lev (in physical standards), he had short black hair and wore a grey turtleneck sweater with dark purple pants, his eyes seemed to be a beautiful sapphire color.

Oh and by the way, this mystery kid was also pointing a small, sharpened metal slab at Lev Aleksei.

:::::::::::::::::::

I hope this made up for the last short chapter I posted... I don't know if u guys got notified about chapter 15.


	17. Character Profiles

NAME: Whisper Strand

AGE: 15 (did I say anything different?)

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: Adventurer

AFFILIATION: Wysteria(former), The Ninja

DESCRIPTION: Navy blue hair in pigtails, grey gi, tall, skinny. Pale skin.

ELEMENT: ?

THEME SONG: Second Go (Lights)

:::::::::

NAME: Mimeek Laucilivere

AGE: 10

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: Runaway (not an occupation but oh well.)

AFFILIATION: The Ninja

DESCRIPTION: White hair, rosy skin, yellow eyes. He is short and wears a lavender gi

ELEMENT: Spirit

THEME SONG: Beds Are Burning (Midnight Oil)

:::::::

NAME: Lev Aleksei

AGE: 8(physical), ?(actual)

STATUS: Deceased

OCCUPATION: ?

AFFILIATION: I don't think anyone even knows... X3

DESCRIPTION: Silver hair, ice blue eyes. Navy blue sweater. Visible scars on throat.

ELEMENT: Communikai (communication)

Reference pic (no spaces, Lev is an adopt): isayuku. deviantart. com . /art/. adoptable-batch- 20-points-closed- 649032459

THEME SONG: Hold On (Wilson Phillips)

::::::::

NAME: Eve Laucilivere

AGE: 13(physical), ?(actual)

STATUS: Deceased

OCCUPATION: Sidekick

AFFILIATION: The Ninja

DESCRIPTION: Auburn hair in a bun, pale skin, hazel eyes. Blue dress.

ELEMENT: Sky

THEME SONG: The Garden(Mirah)

:::::::::

NAME: Claire

AGE: 14 (did I say otherwise?)

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: Assassin

AFFILIATION: ?

DESCRIPTION: Long hair in two braids, grey-green eyes. Coral Turtleneck sweater. Grey jeans. Purple shoes.

ELEMENT: Jinx

THEME SONG: Black and Gold (Sam Sparro) (Is it weird that I ship Claire and Lev bc of this song?)

:::::::

NAME: Wysteria Monstiere

AGE: 18 (did I say otherwise?)

STATUS: Alive

OCCUPATION: Leader of The 92

AFFILIATION: The 92

DESCRIPTION: Purple-brown hair, Emerald eyes, pale skin. Tall and skinny, wearing a pink dress and black shoes.

ELEMENT: Monster

THEME SONG: Morning After Dark (Timaland)

...

A/N: The theme songs were totally nessesary. XD.

I didn't include info on Rena or Crystal bc they belong to Kairocksrainbow.

Hey KRR, are you still reading the Wysteria 92?


	18. Furthermore, this should equal that

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Stuff irl got in the way and I have a lot to do before my birthday party (I may have promised my friend's i'd make a 20 minute animated movie lol)

TO CLEAR THINGS UP- I don't think i ever referred to Claire's bro as her twin, she is fourteen and he is 27.

Without further ado:

...

The Wysteria 92: Furthermore, this should equal that.

...

"Hey, she gave me the hug... I had no part in this." Lev made a gesture of peace towards the preteen boy who was currently threatening him with a metal slab.

"Untrue. You hurt auntie Claire!"

"Tymmy?" Claire questioned, "Darn, now I know why your powers malfunctioned, Lev..."

"What happened? Who is this kid?!" Lev growled impatiently.

"Tymothy Mariria II. My nephew, my 10 year old nephew."

"Thinking about it, I never did ask if there was anyone named after your brother living in the same town, you should have informed me; my holographic form would not be in serious danger right now. I cannot even mentally attack him, he is too young."

"Geez, Lev... who would've thought your power could be defeated by my nephew who's not even old enough to drive? I mean how old would you be today, like, 1000?" Claire laughed.

"Approximately 13 years, 2 months and 5 days old. This is not a good time to be laughing."

"That's it, who are you?!" Tymothy Mariria II yelled at Lev, "Where is everyone else?!"

With that, Tymothy ran at Lev. A hilarious sight. Just as Lev was going to be impaled, he disappeared and reappeared on the roof of a building, "Claire," He yelled, "Reason with the idiot."

...

Whisper grumbled, frustrated with Mimeek and Eve for their incompetence in helping the others with their lost memory. Mimeek didn't even try to stop Eve from dragging him away!

She stalked back towards the area where Eve, Mimeek and herself had ran from their amnesiac travelling companions. It was obvious what she saw when she finally arrived there, her friends were gone- because of course they were.

...

I think the final line is my favorite, When the story is more about your Anti-hero (Lev) then it is about the hero (Whisper) though lol


End file.
